Phoenix-class Strike Bomber
The RA-6B Phoenix-class Strike Bomber was the Standard Strike Bomber of the Remsian Military, and a standard craft in combat groups, outnumbering most other small fighter craft styled units in the military. It was an extremely versatile craft, able to fulfill a variety of roles and operations. Its armament was heavy, demonstrating its primary function as a bomber. It had 4 Blaster Cannons mounted along its nose, and while they lacked the maximum range of Laser Cannons they packed a heavier punch within dogfighting range. In regards to heavy and Anti-capital ship weapons it carried 12 WASP Missiles primarily for anti-fighter and Long Range Bombing. The large wings of the Phoenix held bomb bays, each capable of holding 17,000 pounds of bombs, generally four Tm-38 Small Diameter Bombs and two Tm-82 Large Diameter Bombs. These munitions could decimate both surface targets and capital ships. Roles Heavy Fighter Though not designed as a dogfighter the designers of the Phoenix knew that even though the ship was a Bomber, it would have to contend with defense starfighters. As such, with the ships powerful engines, and four blaster cannons the Phoenix could defend itself from starfighters in a dogfight. Its 12 WASP Missiles gave it long range strike capabilities against strike fighters and other missiles. Bomber Acting as a bomber was the Phoenix's primary function, its heavy armor and shielding allowed it to endure the punishment of the trip to the target and its large weapons loadout gave it the ability to decimate it designated target. The ships size also aided in its ability to operate in this function, allowing it to carry a class 1.0 hyperdrive to reach its target without the aid of a mother ship, and a low power HIMS gave the Phoenix enough inertia to pass through enough of a planet's gravity well and exit hyperspace inside an average side planets upper atmosphere a risky tactic, used to bypass a targets planetary shields. This tactic has a 10% incident rate, on average of every squadron that attempts this maneuver there is a chance of 1 fighter not making it. Electronic Warfare The other primary function of the Phoenix was to act as an Electronic Warfare platform. In addition to its large weapons loadout the Phoenix also carried numerous electronic systems designed to interfere with the oppositions functionality as a coherent military force. It contained equipment to jam enemy communications, making the enemies ability to send and receive orders much more difficult. The system also had the ability to 'hijack' an enemies communication channel, and it was common practice of Phoenix flight crews to play Heavy Isotope music as a anti-morale and distraction tactic. Along with this were systems that could effect the oppositions sensors and targeting scanners. These systems made targeting a Phoenix quite difficult and there are rare instances of a Phoenix's jamming systems causing missiles to alter course and target the ship that launched them. The systems when tied in with similar systems on other Phoenix craft could allow for a 'scramble net' disrupting sensor and communication systems across a large area. Scout/Prowler Due to its long range abilities the Phoenix was often deployed as an advanced scout, normally in groups of two or three. While they lacked the stealth abilities of a dedicated prowler, their availability made them much more usable and they were much more versatile. They would often travel two or three light hours ahead of a main convoy or group to scout for ambushes, obstacles, or potential spots for rest. And by traveling in groups of two or three, if they came under fire, one or more could run cover while a third jumped back to the fleet to warn them of the attack. Mission Loadouts Standard *12 WASP Missiles *8 Tm-38 Small Diameter Bombs *4 Tm-82 Large Diameter Bombs Anti-Surface *12 WASP Missiles *4 Tm-38 Small Diameter Bombs *8 Tm-82 Large Diameter Bombs Anti-Emplacement *12 WASP Missiles *4 Tm-103 Massive Ordnance Penetrators Anti-Bunker *12 WASP Missiles *12 Tm-46 NHPB3 Bunker Busters Anti-Armor/Infantry *12 WASP Missiles *12 Tm-87 Combined Effects Munitions Anti-Capital Ship *12 WASP Missiles *8 Tm-38 Small Diameter Bombs *4 NOVA Missiles Electronic Warfare *6 WASP Missiles *18 Mark-47 Decoy Drones Scout *12 WASP Missiles *4 Communication Buoys *5 Communication Drones Submersible *12 WASP Missiles *12 ASNDCTs Nuclear Warfare Variation 1 *14 NOVA Missiles Nuclear Warfare Variation 2 *6 NOVA Missiles *8 NOVA mines Nuclear Warfare Variation 3 *12 WASP Missiles *16 Wrath Tactical Nuclear Bombletts Category:Twilight Templar Starships Category:Templar Defenses Category:Templar Fleet Category:Articles by Kev-Mas Colcha Category:Starships